Never Friends, Never More
by Xx.Eru.dess.xX
Summary: It was all my fault. I knew it was all my fault, but… somehow I wouldn’t let me accept it. Was it that old spark that still hated him coming back to haunt me? Still, I wanted to change things. But how could I?
1. Teaser

Title: Never Friends; Never More

Title: Never Friends; Never More.

Rating: Teen, once again… just to be safe.

Authors note: Okay, so this actually isn't the real story. It's just a teaser, to tell you what's to come. It's just like…probably the first couple paragraphs. So, go on… get yourselves all worked up, the wait is better when you know what's coming is gonna be cool. XD There might be some spoilers later on, so…watch out. . Just in case, you know… Oh, btw… story is written in Mello's POV.

Summary: It was all my fault. I knew it was all my fault, but… somehow I wouldn't let me accept it. Was it that old spark that still hated him coming back to haunt me? Still, I wanted to change things. But how could I?

Pairings: Okay…since I usually hate this pairing with a passion, here's a huge surprise. Slight, possible hints of NearxMello. (It's mostly friendship, but if you want to interpret it as Shounen-ai, be my guest. It doesn't bug me, honestly…)

Warnings: Like I said…I'm not entirely sure what's going to go on with this thing…but I know it's certainly _not_ going to be a One Shot. I can tell you that right now. Be prepared for multitudes of chapter-Spam. Lol

Never Friends; Never more:

Chapter one: The Beginning. (Very creative, huh? XD)

That…was the day it started. I can't really say the day my life changed forever, because—well—it's pretty much back to normal now. But I can say it's the day where my life would change suddenly and drastically…for a very long time. Every time I think back on it now, I feel a twinge of guilt stir up in my gut, and it hurts a little. But, what's even stranger? He never mentions it. Never talks about it, and I know he wants to blame me. I know he wants to come straight up to me and say: "You're responsible for doing this to me, you little bastard." But he won't. He never will, and that's what gets at me. That he can stay perfectly calm about this whole situation, and never…never even _once_ mention it. Not even in casual conversation! Not that we talk anymore, anyway.

Honestly, it just started out as a simple prank. I…I never knew it would become something so drastic, so…life changing. I can still remember the day like it was yesterday, all though it was so…so long ago.

The events leading up to how I almost killed Near were very, very strange indeed.


	2. The Beginning

Title: Never Friends, Never More

Title: Never Friends, Never More.

Rating: Teen, once again… just to be safe.

Authors note: Okay, first chapter is officially up! Cool, huh? Sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy so far. And I'm also working on two other stories right now, both of which I will be putting up on FF! W00t! XD

Summary: It was all my fault. I knew it was all my fault, but… somehow I wouldn't let me accept it. Was it that old spark that still hated him coming back to haunt me? Still, I wanted to change things. But how could I?

Pairings: Sort of MelloxNear, bur it's mostly friendship. If you want to interpret it as Shounen-ai, be my guest!

Warnings: A little stronger language than my last story (from Mello, no doubt), my very bad writing, and I've probably got a crap load of things wrong with continuity. Naturally.

Chapter one: The Beginning

That…was the day it started. I can't really say the day my life changed forever, because—well—it's pretty much back to normal now. But I can say it's the day where my life would change suddenly and drastically…for a very long time. Every time I think back on it now, I feel a twinge of guilt stir up in my gut, and it hurts a little. But, what's even stranger? He never mentions it. Never talks about it, and I know he wants to blame me. I know he wants to come straight up to me and say: "You're responsible for doing this to me, you little bastard." But he won't. He never will, and that's what gets at me. That he can stay perfectly calm about this whole situation, and never…never even _once_ mention it. Not even in casual conversation! Not that we talk anymore, anyway.

Honestly, it just started out as a simple prank. I…I never knew it would become something so drastic, so…life changing. I can still remember the day like it was yesterday, all though it was so…so long ago.

The events leading up to how I almost killed Near were very, very strange indeed.

So far, that day had been completely normal. Nothing was out of the ordinary, really. I had turned thirteen just a couple of days earlier, and I had the indescribable urge to assert the fact that I was a good two and a half years older upon Near.

"Hey, you little nerd." I said, strutting confidently up toward him. I had been planning on kicking over an elaborate Lego tower, or crushing some of his dumb puzzle pieces, but he didn't have any of his stupid toys with him. _Not entirely strange,_ I thought. He didn't look up, but I knew he had heard me. "Where's all your shitty little toys?" I crouched down next to him. He didn't answer. "Hello? Can you even hear me? I thought you were supposed to be smart! Nah, you're just a retard, aren't you?" I chuckled, though half-heartedly.

Finally, he spoke up. "Not today, Mello." As if it was some little game we played! Which, in a way I suppose it was. I stared at him oddly, I poked him and I shoved him. But he wouldn't say anything else. Not even an 'ouch' when I shoved him to the ground. My eyes narrowed, and I stood up. He didn't look back, just calmly picked himself up from the ground.

"Fine, you little fucker." I growled, storming off. "You were getting boring, anyway." I hesitated in the doorway, though. Just maybe I would hear him make some smart comment.

But he didn't.

A/N: Okay, guys. How'd you like it? Reviews are love, so send them in, plz! Sorry it's so short, but like I said, I'm kinda busy. I'll try to update when Father Time allows, but so far, he's being a crummy old geezer who won't let me have any free time! shakes fist Lol. Alright, bye!


End file.
